The Rising Dragon
by Shyannada141
Summary: No summary yet.
1. Prologue: The love is lost

Berry watched as Zarc destroyed the city with his dragon, How did it get to this? She remembered the day when the first meet him. He was a nervous wreak and blushed easily when she walked by him, she didn't know much about him than, they had slowly got use to each others personalities. Ray had teased them both for how they acted around each other while Wendy (will have her own story soon) kept challenging Zarc and her to a duel. Nashi (ElementalxNashi her oc), was always on their asses when they got in trouble with their high school teachers, life was pretty nice to them. One day Zarc finally had the guts (with Ray's help) to ask Berry to Porm and Berry accepted it, after that they started dating. But that changed when Zarc liked to harm other duelist to hear the crowd cheer for him, one day he decided to destroy everyone and everything. Berry felt her heart ping as he fused with one of his dragons, she saw Ray running at Zarc with four cards in her hand, it took her only a moment to figure out what she was doing.

"I guess it wasn't meant to be." That was the end of Zarc and Ray and how the world split into four...


	2. Chapter 1: A new Life

**_A dream? A memory? These scenes play in my head and I don't know why..._**

Berry yawned as she awoken from a weird dream, she was eighteen in the dream and a guy named Zarc was dancing with her. This dream had been happening for at least a week now, she was only fifteen so the dream could be a memory from a past life or it was nothing but a dream and that she was wishing to have a boyfriend who was like this Zarc. Just then Kanna (Oc belongs to ElementalxNashi ) brust in her room with a tray of food, no matter how many times she tried to get rid of her none of it worked on Kanna.

"Berry-chan! Time to eat breakfast!" She cheered happily placing the tray on her bed side table.

"Get out my room!" Berry snapped at her angry at the fact that she didn't even **KNOCK**.

"Berry-chan, don't be like that," she pouted at her. Kanna looks were unusual, she had rainbow hair that want down her back and stops to her mid waist, she also had bright blue eyes, pale skin, black or brown shorts, and also has bandages over mouth and legs, and also wears black headphones on her head at all times, when outside she wears a dark gray hoodie, and black flats. When she was talking to others that weren't Berry's friends or family, she acts emotionless unless she was talking to hot guys. And no matter what Berry says about her to make her go away she won't unless Berry commands her to go away, there is a few times Berry can get away from her without Kanna's notice. She also claimed herself to be Berry's body guard after they bumped into each other for the first time and hasn't left since, much to Berry's dislike.

"Just get out! I will get up once you leave the room," Berry growled at her making Kanna whine with a pout on her face, but she left the room nether way. Berry got out of her bed and ate the food Kanna made, for a person like Kanna, she can make really good food, once she was done she got dressed in her normal every day clothes which was a blue tank top with a Blue Eyes White Dragon on the tank top with a red long sleeved shirt which was opened at the front showing of the image of Blue eyes white dragon and she wore also a blue skirt with black leather shorts underneath. As she put on her black combat boots on her deck inside her duel disk shining.

 **/Rawr (Your deck is calling for you master)/** cooed a tiny version of Blue Eyes White Dragon which was almost transparent to her eyes but to people that don't have the gift can't see the dragon or other duel monsters spirits that live alongside them, the tiny dragon was on her right shoulder. Berry let out a sigh and got up and walked over to her desk and once her hand touched the top of her deck it stopped glowing.

"That's odd..." she slide her deck out of her duel disk and want back to bed to look inside her deck, and saw two cards that shouldn't be there, one was a synchro monster that she knew that it couldn't exist called Moonlight Dragon, it was a level 7 light monster, its type was obviously a dragon. It's effect was the most interesting, it can stop a card effect that taggets any monster on your side of the flied and is sent to the graveyard but comes back at the end of the turn, its effect matches a dragon named Stardust Dragon but the only difference is that it can't attack after it uses effect when it becomes your turn again, you have to wait for your third turn to attack with this dragon, it had 2550 atk and 2350 def points, and it's second effect was better then the first it allows the player who controls this card to add one dragon type monster from your to hand once this card is attacked this effect can only be once every duel. It's design was pretty good too, the dragon was in front of the moon, the dragon looked like a white dragon with dark emerald eyes and sliver claws. The other card was a card that was destroyed years ago, the cards name was Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, but it fit her deck perfectly but she had no care for Moonlight Dragon, its effect was useless in her eyes so she just put it to the side.

"Your just gonna put it to the side like that?" Said a voice from behind her making her jump in surprise, she turned around to see Kanna behind her.

"When did you get inside my room?! Didn't I tell you to go away?!" Berry snapped at ger angrily, as she but her deck back in her duel disk before strapping it to her left arm leaving Moonlight Dragon on her desk. Kanna took the card and put it in one of the deck boxes that Berry also rejected and put her front pocket shorts.

"Because you took an hour in room already and I got worried, also your hair will need to be dyed again the blue is fading out again so you can hide your natural brown hair color," she pointed out as she smiled at her.

"I don't really get why mother keeps telling me to dye it, I don't really mind it because it makes me look like Great Uncle Seto, but since I'm only sixteen I have to listen to her until I'm eighteen," she looked at Kanna, who finched at her mentioning Seto Kaiba which she usually does and she is suspects that Kanna is hiding something from her," will... I'm planning to visit Professor Leo Akaba, your coming even if I say not to come." As she started to walk to her bedroom door to the hallway.

"Of course! Your my Mistress!" Kanna grinned and run after Berry as a Maid come in to deal with the tray with empty plates on it.

* * *

 ** _S: Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter if you got any questions about the characters go ahead and ask, they will be answered in the next Chapter, see you all soon!_**


	3. an

For everyone who wants more, I'm sorry to brust a bubble but since hate has been hiting me so hard from the Yugioh arc v fandom I decided to stop writing completely for anything yugioh related until recently. But those stories will be only on my wattpad account, my account there is Flamesofanangelswings which is also my New fanfic account username. Right now I am working on stories that **_I_** want to write, I refuse to go back to writing things that people only see me writing.

Another thing, I will not listen to people who just hate for no real reason. If I don't get a character right don't leave a hateful comment or message just for that stupid reason, a character in a story can be altered just to fit any type of story if need be. I am not coming back to this account ever again. If you want to adopt any of my stories here on this account, just leave me a message on my new account and I will see if you are good enough writer to continue these stories. But my ocs will not be allowed to be used, you can use your own.


End file.
